Jimmy Neutron in His Greatest Adventure!
by Rae2
Summary: Jimmy Neutron's life was going just fine. Great even. He finally got Cindy Vortex to notice him, as more than a big headed smart geek. But when an ailien race trys to take over earth, it's up to Jimmy, Cindy, Libby, Sheen and Carl to save the world. Again
1. Default Chapter

Jimmy Neutron in His Greatest Adventure!

A/N: Hey all! I know I practically write _only_ Harry Potter stories but I felt like writing something different!

So, here you are! Enjoy!

It was a Hot, hot day in Retroville! The sun was shining very bright and there was not a cloud in the sky as Jimmy Neutron, Boy Genius was walking to the Candy Bar to meet his friends.

"Oh, Hey Jimmy!" Carl said licking his double scoop strawberry ice cream cone.

"Hey, Carl." Jimmy said sitting down on the hot seat.

"Must sit!" Sheen said walking into the Candy Bar with his Ultra Lord action figure in his hand.

"It won't help you cool down sheen." Jimmy said, "The seats are pretty hot."

"Darn." Sheen said as he felt the seats, which were hotter than he was.

At that moment Cindy and Libby walked in.

"Ha, ha, ha you are so right!" Libby laughed tripping and falling onto Sheen.

"Oh, sorry Sheen!" Sheen stared at her for a minute.

"It's okay Libby. You didn't mean to." Sheen said, in his usual annoying voice.

"Come on Libby. Lets go." Cindy said, in an aggravated voice.

"Yeah, why don't you go?" Jimmy said, finally able to squeeze a word in.

"Do you think we could stay for an ice cream?" Libby asked hopefully.

"No." Jimmy and Cindy said together.

They stared at each other awkwardly.

"Oh, umm...I guess we could stay...if it's okay with them." Cindy said.

"I guess it's okay..." Jimmy said.

'Yes!" Libby said a little louder than she intended. They stared at her. "What?"

"Oh, never mind! Lets have ice cream!" Sheen yelled.

XXXX

"Oh, yum!" Carl said, after they had finished their ice cream.

"You guys want to go to the park?" Jimmy asked.

"Oh please Nerdtron! I'd never go anywhere with you!" Cindy said.

"Fine." Jimmy said, "Libby would you like to come?"

"Sure!" Libby said enthusiastically.

"Libby!" Cindy, said annoyed. "Fine!"

"Oh yes!" Libby said happily.

XXXX

When they reached the park, Libby, Carl, and Sheen excused themselves to the bathroom.

"So...you got a...lot happening?" Jimmy said, blushing.

"Umm...sure." Cindy said, not looking at him.

They moved closer to each other on the bench. Cindy leaned over and kissed him quickly.

"What was that?" Jimmy asked, blushing even more.

"Umm..." Cindy said. Jimmy leaned over and kissed her a bit longer.

"Now what do we have here?" Libby said finding them. They broke apart quickly, blushing like mad.

A/N: Sorry it's so short! I'll try to make the next chapter longer!

Peace out!

Ray2


	2. Chapter two

Chapter two

"It's...It's not what you think...."

Libby laughed uncontrollably.

"I...Eww Nerd-Tron get away from me!" Cindy said to him roughly.

"What are you talking about? You get away from me!" Jimmy said defending himself.

"Oh, geez you guys! We've been watching you the whole time." Sheen said starting to laugh.

"Yeah! You guys totally both kissed each other." Carl said knowingly. Cindy and Jimmy looked at eachother horrified.

"Umm...That is not true!" Jimmy said to Carl.

"Whatever you say Jimmy."

"Ha, ha, ha! You guys kissed! Ha, ha, ha!"

"That is not true! I would never EVER kiss Jimmy Neutron! He is just a big headed smart geek!" Cindy yelled and stormed away.

"Well...you're just a...never mind"

XXXX

At school they were sitting in class a weird silence swept over the room.

"Jimmy, Jimmy look it's Cindy." Sheen said.

"Wait, wait she's coming over here." Carl said in a high pitched voice.

"I-I don't care. Why do you care?"

"Neutron sorry." Cindy said as she got to Jimmy's desk.

"Really? I mean I forgive you."

You know what Neutron? Maybe you're not just a big headed smart geek." Cindy said smiling.

"Cindy I could just kiss you!" Jimmy said kissing her on the lips putting Cindy in a state of shock.

"Bye." Cindy said walking away.

"Umm...he, he, he?..."

Both Sheen and Carl looked at him smiling.

"Hi!" Said a girl who walked into class as another girl walked in.

"Hi there!" The other girl said.

"I'm Andrea." The girl said.

"And I'm Kiersten."

"We're new." Andrea said.

"Actually we transferred from the school a few blocks away."

"Oh hey Kiersten." Nick said from across the room.

"Do you know them?" Cindy asked.

"Well yeah. Andrea's my girlfriend, and Kiersten is her sister."

"That girl's pretty." Carl whispered to Jimmy and sheen.

"Which one?" Jimmy asked.

"Andrea."

"Well stay away from that one Carl." Jimmy said.

"Yeah she is Nicks girlfriend." Sheen said.

"Hey Sheen." Libby whispered.

"Oh, uh...h-h-hey L-Libby."


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three 

"You want to go see a movie later?" Libby asked a little nervous.

"Oh...umm...S-sure. Wait as long as it's after ultra lord! "

"What? After ultra lord? Never mind!"

"Libby!" Sheen moaned, "I'm sorry! Fine, I'll go!"

"Before ultra lord?" Libby said glancing.

"Yes, before ultra lord."

"Good."

"But...."

"Ut,"

"B..."

"Nut,"

"Fine!"

"Great!" Libby said happily.

"Shmucka, nucka, lucka," Sheen mumbled stupidly to himself.

"Neutron," Cindy whispered.

"Yeah Cindy?"

"That umm...k-kiss was just umm...spur of the moment today right?" Cindy asked apparently looking for a specific answer.

"R-right duh!"

"Oh, good and that other one the other day...um...nothing right?"

"Right."

"Okay, no worries then." Cindy said calmly.

"Yeah. So...umm...well I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to do something la- " Jimmy started.

"Hey Andrea!" Nick yelled from across the room.

"Hey Nick." Andrea said giving him a kiss.

"No, stop." Nick said pushing Andrea away from him.

"What?"

"I can't see you any more...romantically anyway." Nick said looking at his finger nails, coolly.

"W-why?" Andrea asked tears forming in her eyes.

"Well that's the thing umm...I want to date Kiersten!" Nick blurted out quickly. Andrea had a horrible look on her face, a mix between anger, sadness and shock..

"K-Kiersten?" Andrea asked, "My _sister_ Kiersten?"

"Well yeah." Nick said nervously as Kiersten walked in.

"Hey Nick, hey Andrea!"

"Hey babe." Nick said, kissing her on the lips. Kiersten giggled.

"Andrea!" Kiersten said brightly. "Guess what!"

"Shut up." Andrea said, glaring at her.

"But Andrea, I-"

"Shut up, I said! You arrogant, boyfriend stealing toe rag!" Andrea yelled. She raised her hand and slapped Kiersten across the face with all her might.

"Oww!" Kiersten said. Andrea ran out of the room in tears.

"Nick I...I forgot about Andrea. I really need some time to think."


	4. Chapter four

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in _so_ long! I have had major writers block! Well, Hope you enjoy!

Chapter Four

"Kiersten, wait, you have got to be kidding me! Just cause of your no good sister you're not going to date me?" Nick said, surprised.

"Yes, and she's not no good! Even though she did slap me." Kiersten said staring at Nick in disappointment.

"Hey, Kiersten, don't worry about him! He's a jerk sometimes." Libby said trying to calm her down.

"I'm fine." Kiersten said through tears.

"Kiersten, if you want you can come to my lab after school, and we can hang, you know?" Jimmy said kindly.

"Sure, can I bring Andrea?" She said hopefully.

"Only if I can bring Carl."

"Okay!" Kiersten said laughing a bit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was later that afternoon when Kiersten and Andrea arrived at Jimmy's lab, Carl was already there.

"Hey!" Kiersten said happily.

"Did you guys make up?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah! I'm so glad too!" Andrea said.

"Hey Andrea!" Said Carl blushing.

"H-hey Carl." Andrea said blushing even more.

"You're kind of pretty." Carl muttered looking at the ground.

"You're not too bad looking yourself." Andrea said laughing slightly.

"Are you feeling better?" Carl asked happily.

"Oh yeah! Thanks, for helping me earlier." She said.

"No problem!" He said.

"So, how are you?" Kiersten asked also turning red in the face.

"Umm…m-m-me?" Jimmy said stuttering, "I'm fine, how are you?"

"Never better." Kiersten said noticing Cindy watching them, Kiersten never liked Cindy that much. "I really like you Jimmy."

"I really like you too Kiersten." Jimmy said. Kiersten leaned forward and gave him a small kiss.

"Wow." That was all Jimmy could say. Kiersten however was pleased to see that Cindy had a look of strong jealousy on her face.

"I have to go Jimmy. I'll catch you later." Kiersten said kissing him once more, "Come on Andrea."

Andrea and Carl had been picking flowers and holding hands.

"Okay! Bye Carl, I'll see you tomorrow at school." Andrea said to him as she left.

"Bye Andrea!" Carl yelled as they left, "You know Jim, no one has ever liked me! It's cool."

"True that." Jimmy said, barley being able to muster up those words.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

It's the next day at school and as usual, the class came and took their seats.

"Hey Cindy!" Kiersten said smirking.

"H-hey Kiersten." Cindy replied trying to sound nice.

"Oh! There's my boy! Got to go Cindy! Hey Hun!" Kiersten said leaving Cindy to go see Jimmy.

"Hey Kiersten!" Jimmy said, taking her books and putting them on her desk again.

"Oh, thanks Jimmy!" Kiersten said smirking at Cindy again.

"No problem!" Jimmy said happily doing what _she_ should be doing.

A/N: Hope you liked it! Please review, unless it's going to be a flame! And I never explained what they look like! Kiersten has long brown hair, brown eyes and tan skin. Andrea looks almost exactly like that (as they're twins) only she has short brown hair and glasses. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!

Rae2


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five 

"Hey Libby, Hey Andrea, Hey Kiersten, Hey Sheen, Hey Carl." Jimmy said.

"Hey Jimmy where were you?" Kiersten said Kissing Jimmy.

"I was around, why did you miss me that much?" Jimmy said sarcastically.

"Oh yes." Kiersten said.

"Oh, Hello Jimmy, Hi Kiersten." Cindy said.

"Hello Cindy." Said Kiersten putting her arm around Jimmy, Cindy had a strange look on her face.

"How are you Jimmy?" Asked Cindy trying to ignore Kiersten.

"I'm good, you?" Jimmy said.

"I've been better. I've been much better." Cindy said.

"Sorry to hear that Cindy." Said Jimmy.

"Thanks."

"Cindy! I'm here too you know!" Libby said.

"Oh my gosh! Sorry Libs, what's up?" Cindy said enthusiastically.

"Oh, nothing same old stuff! You?" Libby asked.

"Oh nothing I'm a little annoyed but, I'm fine." Cindy said looking at Kiersten quickly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that day, Cindy went over to Kiersten and Andrea's house.

Cindy knocked the on the door, Andrea answered.

"Oh! Hey Cindy! How are you? I'm great! Carl and Jimmy are over! Now you are too! This is a great day! Wow!" Andrea said enthusiastically.

"Right, Wait, Jimmy is over? Oh no!" Cindy said.

"Umm…okay well…okay come in." Andrea said.

"Thanks but no thanks, do you know when Jimmy will be gone?" Cindy said.

"Don't be silly! Come in!" Andrea said pulling her inside, "Hey everyone guess who's here!"

"Who?" Asked Kiersten.

"Cindy!" Andrea said.

"Oh, hello Cindy." Kiersten said dully.

"Hello Kiersten." Cindy said.

"Cindy, hey!" Said Jimmy.

"Hi." Said Cindy embarrassed.

"Come on up, Cindy." Said Kiersten.

"Thanks." Cindy said.

"Oh my gosh! It's Sheen! This is like a party!" Said Andrea.

"Hey guys!"


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

"Hey, Neutron!" Said a voice from the distance.

"Hey Vortex. Could this be quick? I have to go meet Kier—" Jimmy said.

"Don't even say that name to me ever, ever again." Cindy said.

"No. I have to go meet Kiersten." Jimmy said plainly.

"Fine. Just one thing, why do you date her?" Cindy asked.

"Because, I do, Why do you care?"

"Just because! Tell me!" Cindy said.

"No, you don't need to know Cindy."

"Fine. Oh, and did you hear?"

"Hear what?" Jimmy asked.

"Libby and Sheen are dating." Cindy said.

"No!" Jimmy said surprised, "Are you serious?"

"Yeah." Cindy said walking away, Jimmy tagging along to hear about the surprising yet obvious news.

"Since when?" Jimmy asked excitedly.

"Yesterday." Cindy said.

"But their date was just three days ago!" Jimmy said.

"Yeah…you want to come in?" Cindy said, they had walked to her house.

"Sure, as long as I'm back by five o'clock." Jimmy said.

"Okay, it's only Three o' clock." Cindy said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two and a half hours went by and Cindy and Jimmy were in deep conversation.

"Yeah, yeah I know! What time is it?" Jimmy asked laughing.

"Five o' clock." Cindy said.

"What?"

"Five o' clock why?"

"I have to go! I had a great time, bye!" Jimmy ran out the door.

"Bye."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, Kiersten!" Jimmy said running up to her house, Kiersten was sitting outside.

"Oh, it's you." Kiersten said.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to stay that long!" Jimmy said.

"Stay? Stay where? Actually don't answer that. I don't care, in fact thank the person for keeping you away so long." Kiersten said standing up.

"What?" Jimmy said cautiously, "What does that mean?"

"Jimmy I can't hold this charade up any longer, Jimmy, I don't like you, I've never really liked you, in fact, I'm sorry but we—"

"Don't even say we can just be friends, you know that won't work." Jimmy said.

Kiersten looked at Jimmy tears filling up her eyes, in her head thinking '_why did I ever pretend to be his girlfriend, now I've lost what could have been a good friendship' _

"P-Please Jimmy, I w-was t-t-trying to upset Cindy, and it worked, so I held it up, and, and I'm sorry!" Kiersten said.

"So, Cindy was, was jealous? Why would she be jealous? And why did you want Cindy jealous? And why did you kiss me?" Jimmy said, so many more questions floating in his head.

"Well, answer your first question yes she was jealous, answer your third question I never liked Cindy, she liked Nick, well so I thought, but when I kissed you, just to see if I liked you, just to let you know, but when I saw her and her face after that, I realized she likes you, and it was fun making her jealous, so that also answers your last questions."

"Well, then…hold on you think _Cindy_ likes me?" Jimmy said starting to laugh. "I highly doubt that!"

"She does Jimmy, if you would just pay attention, you would see." Kiersten said, as Jimmy stopped laughing.

"Well, I, I guess we can be friends still, but I'm really sor—" Jimmy said but was interuppted.

"Oh, sorry I didn't mean to, well, bye."

"No! Nick stay and explain yourself, and tell me why you were a—"

"Jerk?" Nick said.

"Yeah, a jerk." Kiersten said.

"I'll go." Said Jimmy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

With Kiersten and Nick

"I was thinking, maybe, do you think maybe you could forgive me? I am so sorry! I was a real jerk and I know I don't deserve another chance, but if you could, well, if I could somehow make it up to you…please, I-I've been a wreck without you." Nick said. Kiersten looked at him with the happiest look ever.

"That, was the… best apology ever. I mean you and Andrea will not be together again, why make me sad, okay Nick I forgive you!" Kiersten said Kissing Nick.

Nick smiled.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Carl? Sheen? Anyone?"

"Hey Jimmy! I'm looking for Carl too! I know where sheen is, he's at the Candy Bar with Libby, I'll go with you Carl could be there too." Said Andrea.

"Okay." Said Jimmy.

"So what's new?" Asked Andrea.

"Well, Andrea, your sister broke up with me, and now I realize I like someone else, but I think I screwed that up, because I kept blowing her off to hang out with Kiersten." Jimmy said.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Is it Cindy? I bet it's Cindy." Andrea said, "Who is it?"

"It's Cindy." Jimmy said.

"I knew it! Jimmy, in case you haven't noticed, Cindy likes you a lot, she's probably waiting for you to come to your senses! I mean, you've finally realized who you really like, don't mess that up." Andrea said.

"Thanks Andrea. You actually helped." Jimmy said.

"Hey, Andrea hey Jimmy!" Called Sheen.

"Hey, Sheen, Hey Libby." Andrea said, "Oh Carl!"

"Hey." Carl said, "Jimmy! I was there the one place is…it's g-gone!" Said Carl.

"What place?" Asked Jimmy.

"Just the store!" Carl said.

"It happens again! Sweet!" Sheen said.


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

They ran to the store Carl said was gone. Of course there was no store any more.

"What the—" Cindy said.

"I told you!" Carl and Sheen said.

"Lets get to the lab!" Jimmy said. They ran to the lab, the got in ship and took off.

"Look over there!" Libby said. They looked and there was a large space ship.

"Lets go." Andrea said.

"Andrea?" Carl said.

"Is Kiersten here?" Jimmy said.

"Yes, and so is Nick!" Andrea replied.

"Great." Cindy said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They went to the space ship, it was quiet.

"Lets get going." Sheen said.

"Yeah, lets." Jimmy said, they walked further down the hall and then…

"AHHH!" There were screams and Jimmy looked over and only Sheen was there.

"What? Where is everyone?" Sheen said.

"They're gone!" Jimmy said, when there was a loud voice. 'GET OUT!'

"Run!" Sheen yelled, there were green ugly menaces running down each way of the hall, There was another scream, and Sheen was gone.

"SHEEN!" Jimmy yelled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As for everyone else they were in a jail type place.

"Great! Just great!" Kiersten said.

"Jimmy better come through or I'll kill him!" Cindy said.

"I second that motion." Libby said.

"Guys! Killing isn't nice!" Andrea said.

"Andrea, we're not stupid. That would be you." Cindy said.

"Th-hey!" Andrea replied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Another loud voice, came. 'GET OUT!'

"Try and make me!" Jimmy yelled, the lights went out, next thing he knew he was with the others.

"Jimmy!" Cindy said.

A/N: Sorry the chapter is SO short! Please R&R

Rae2


	8. Chapter Eight

A/N: Okay, so this is the first chapter with an actual name, but who cares? I'm not sure if I'll do anymore with a name but maybe.

Chapter Eight

"Guys!" Jimmy said.

"Jimmy, no one escaped did they." Cindy said.

"Well, I don't think so." Jimmy said.

"Great." Cindy said sarcastically as she fell on the cold hard ground.

"You okay?" Sheen asked.

"Yeah fine." Cindy said bitterly.

"Guys. Where's Nick and Carl?" Jimmy asked.

They looked around, They weren't anywhere to be found.

"Maybe for some bazaar reason they didn't get caught." Kiersten suggested.

"Not possible, they are some of those people who would freeze at spot if they get freaked out." Andrea said.

"Yeah, makes sense." Jimmy said.

"It does." Cindy said shocked.

"You're right, and Andrea said it." Kiersten said.

"Rare very rare." Libby said.

"I'm not _that_ stupid." Andrea said.

"Okay." Sheen said.

"Yeah whatever you say." Cindy said.

"Thank you!" Andrea said happily.

"The old Andrea returns." Libby said.

"Too quickly in my opinion." Jimmy said.

"Hey! Lets get back on the subject! Please!" Cindy said.

"Right." They all said quietly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carl looked around, he was in a large room, decorated with jewels and pillars, there was a throne in the back.

"Ooh!" Carl said in awe.

"Dude…." Said a voice from behind him. Carl jumped as he turned around.

"Huh-ya!" Carl said loudly.

"Dude, Carl be cool." Nick said running his hands through his hair. At that moment they heard someone coming. A human man walked in with a cape around his shoulders.

"Hear ye, hear ye, and welcome to my palace." Said the man.

"Hear ye you evil gollopagoose!" Carl yelled shaking, "You are not going to hurt me!"

"No of course not! I would never! What kind of Monster do you think I am?"

"I don't know…Where are our friends? You're not hurting them either right?"

"Your so called friends are in the jail house and of course I'm hurting _them! They _aren't you two." He laughed.

"They're our friends!" Carl yelled.

"And girlfriends." Nick added.

"Well, _these—" _He indicated to the army of aliens filed into the room. "–are _my_ friends, and girlfriends." He said.

"I knew this place was to cool to be perfect!" Nick said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That is the worse plan I've heard all night!" Libby yelled furiously.

"What's so crazy about it?" Jimmy yelled back.

"We are supposed to take down a steel wall?"

"Yes! It won't be that hard!"  
"Hey guys!" Andrea said.

"What?" Kiersten asked annoyed.

"Maybe Jimmy's plan will work." Andrea said.

"Your right Libby it won't work." Jimmy said.

"Cindy, how did you fall?" Andrea asked.

"The wall was farther away than I thought." Cindy said.

"Or, you pushed it farther away." Andrea said.

"You keep working on that theory, push the walls and we'll help in a minute." Jimmy said.

"Okay!" Andrea said. As she started pushing the wall something strange happened, her hand went right through the wall. She tried again in another place but nothing happened. "Guys! Look I found away out!" Andrea yelled.

"Yeah, sure Andrea." Cindy said.

"I'm serious!"

"You know what, go out, and tell us where to go before you leave."

"Fine. Through the wall." Andrea said as she crawled through a small hole.

A/N: Buu-huur-huuur-huuurnnn! Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

rae2


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine 

Andrea started crawling slowly in the wall, she was a little bit nervous. All of the sudden, Andrea looked back and saw a hand go through the wall and quickly back out, Andrea was thrilled.

"Oh my gosh, what was that?" Cindy's voice was heard and the hand reappeared in the wall but a head came through as well.

"Cindy! Hi!"

The head disappeared. "GUYS! IT'S TRUE! THERE'S A HOLE IN THE WALL!" Again Cindy's head showed up again and was followed by the rest of her body. And then Libby appeared, then Jimmy, Then Kiersten.

"I told you." Andrea said.

"Hey! Don't gloat." Kiersten said.

"I ain't gloatin'!" Andrea sniggered.

"Okay! We're done here! Let's move!" Jimmy shouted. Andrea moved quickly and saw a light at the end of the tunnel, and saw a throne room and a throne with a man sitting on it pointing, as if he was in a heated conversation.

"But—But—NO! Wait, wait! We can just…talk and…uh…Compricate!" Carl's voice rang through the hall. Andrea, Cindy, Libby, Jimmy, and Kiersten silently crawled out of the hole and Jimmy ran in front of the rest of them.

"Jimmy no!" Cindy tried to keep Jimmy from going any closer, but it didn't work.

"Do you mean _compromise?_" Jimmy couldn't contain himself. The king gasped.

"YOU FOUND THE…_Secret tunnel?_" The aliens ran for their everlasting lives all over the throne room. The five of them looked around and finally Jimmy said, "Yeah."

"KILL THEM!" The aliens stopped running and stared at all seven of them.

"RUN!" Libby yelled. And the seven of them were off, running through doors and around corners, through more secret passages and found themselves back in the throne room!

"We aren't going to get out of here are we?" Nick said catching his breath.

"Just…stay…until they come back." And they waited. And waited. And waited more. But they never came.

"Okay, do you think we're safe?" Kiersten said.

"Actually, comparing the size of the mathematics fine work of the ship and the calculation to the rooms…yeah."

"Jimmy, speak English." Sheen was drooling and staring at Jimmy not seeming to know what the heck he said.

"AKA…yes?" Cindy said.

"I told you. Yes."

"Where…." They heard a voice from outside.

"What was that?" Sheen asked.

"They couldn't be in the throne room could they?" It was an alien.

"No. That can only be accessed on very, very special conditions."

"But maybe…." They sat there, silent.

"Okay, lets get going!" They heard foot steps. And then they stopped.

"Phew!" Andrea said spastically.

"Shush!" Cindy said.

"Did you hear that?" It was another alien.

"THEY ARE! THEY'RE IN THERE!" They all sprang to their feet and sprinted to the secret passage. They were almost out until they saw a slight touch of green through the tunnel. The seven got spooked and crawled the other way. But they saw more green and they seemed to be trapped.


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

"Oh no! Oh no, oh on, oh no! Good job Andrea! Get us in trouble why don't you!" Cindy yelled.

"It's not my fault!" Andrea replied.

"GUYS! SHUT UP!" Jimmy yelled. The tunnel silenced. "Okay. Good. We are going to go back to the throne room, and I believe that if we put our brains together we could beat this alien ship."

"Okay. But we will never agree. At least I'll never nerd-tron." Cindy mumbled.

"Exactly." Jimmy looked evilly at Cindy.

"What?" Cindy asked cautiously.

"I'll show you." Jimmy pulled out what looked like a taizor gun.

"What is that?" Kiersten said. Jimmy pulled the trigger and it landed straight on Cindy's forehead. And without another word Cindy went rigged. Kiersten gasped.

"What did you do to her?" Libby asked horrified. Carl poked Cindy and she fell over. Carl giggled.

"She's in my brain." Everyone stared.

"Huh?" Sheen asked.

"Well, Sheen, you can know the experience." And with another click Sheen went rigged also.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO THEM?" Carl yelled. For some reason Jimmy got all jumpy and with yet another click Carl just stopped working.

"Oh my gosh." Libby, Andrea, and Kiersten were terrified. _Click, click._ Libby and Kiersten paused.

_WHAT IS THIS? _Jimmy heard in his head. _NEUTRON! I HAD BETTER GET OUT OF THIS PRISON NOW OR…OR…OH, WHERE AM I? _The voice sounded like Cindy. _We're going to the throne room, aren't we?_

_Yes. _Jimmy thought.

_So…we're in Jimmy's brain… _Kiersten said.

_Woah! It's jumbley now! _

_I'm moving. Okay you're coming out. _All of the sudden all of them sat straight up.

"I hate you." Cindy said.

"Aw, same to you." Jimmy said. Cindy glared at Jimmy and took matters into her own hands. Literally.

"Everyone feel around! There must be another tunnel somewhere."

"Good idea." Jimmy looked shocked. So did Cindy. "I mean…that might be fine." So without another word they all searched for a tunnel. They looked for ten minutes. Nothing. They searched for thirty minutes. Nothing. When they heard something coming. _Lalalalalalalalalala._

"What is that?" Sheen said. All of the sudden the king came waltzing in the throne room and stopped quickly.

"Well, hello."

"Hi."

"Would you like to meet my prince?" Nick walked in and winked at Kiersten. Kiersten smiled.

"May I speak with the scum my king?"

"Yes." The king left.

"The power's in the staff."

"What?"

RUIN HIS STAFF! He's ruining Retroville! I've seen it, the candy bar is just messed up.

"He doesn't…carry a staff."

"I know. He keeps it in the throne room."

"We're in the throne room."

"Yeah. He keeps it in that little nook up there. See it?" They all looked up and indeed they saw a nook way up almost on the ceiling.

"Why does everything have to be so complicated?" Sheen asked frustrated.

"Well, let's get working."

A/N: I hope you liked it.


	11. Chapter Eleven

"Alright, lets…make a human chain!" Andrea suggested.

"Like that's possible!" Cindy yelled.

"Well…." Jimmy started.

"You're joking. Right?" Cindy said.

"I mean, it's not impossible. Of course…we may not be tall enough…."

"Not to mention the fact that it's dangerous!" Cindy argued.

"And who would be on the bottom?" Libby asked.

"And who would be on the top?" Andrea added.

"Listen, this is the best chance we have. Okay, who's the strongest?" Jimmy said.

"Why?" Cindy replied.

"We have to see who's going to be on the bottom. Any volunteers?" Jimmy said. Sheen raised his hand. "We have ourselves a bottom." Jimmy said.

"Wait…but, but, I was just raising my hand to ask why we're raising hands!"

"Too bad Sheen. You raised. It's your own fault."

"Fine."

"Hold up!" Libby said.

"What?"

"You do realize that Kiersten is wearing a skirt, right?"

"Oh…That could cause some difficulty." Jimmy said.

"I'll be at the bottom. It not really a big deal. I do push ups every day."

"No, Kiersten. I'll do it." Andrea said. "And I swear that I won't look up."

"Okay." Kiersten smiled.

"Alright, lets go. Andrea, you first."

"Got it coach…or Jimmy."

"Now you Kiersten…. Good. Carl, You next."

"This is going to hurt, isn't it." Carl said.

"Yes." Cindy said. Carl whimpered and climbed on to Kiersten's shoulders.

"Sheen, now you."

"Okay!"

"Libby, now you."

"Man, it's hard to climb up so far."

"Mui." Jimmy said as he climbed to the top of the line of people. "Cindy, come on!" Jimmy yelled.

Cindy did as she was told and stood on top of Jimmy's shoulders. "Andrea! How are you doing down there?"

"Great! I would do this with one hand!" Andrea said.

"Don't! Hey Cindy, how far are we from it?"

"If only everyone could hold the other person on their arms, we would be hogh enough so I could lift myself into the nook drop the staff and crawl back down."

"Okay…." At that moment there was a lift from above. Andrea had lifted Kiersten onto her hands. Kiersten did the same to Carl. Carl, with quite some difficulty lifted Sheen, Sheen lifted Libby, Libby lifted Jimmy, and Jimmy lifted Cindy.

"If you drop me and I die, I will come back from the dead and kill you."

"Just get it." Jimmy said. Cindy lifted herself into the nook. The nook was big enough to fit her whole body and then some.

"Okay, I've got it."

"Good job Cindy." Jimmy said.

"Thank you." Jimmy and Cindy looked at each other, shocked that they actually said something nice to each other.

"What I meant—"

"I really didn't mean—"

"It was an okay job. You did fine." Jimmy said trying to be as not optimistic as possible. Cindy looked at him and said,

"Well…thanks anyway." Cindy looked outraged at herself.

"Alright drop it down already." Libby said.

"CALL THE GUARD! THEY'VE REACHED THE STAFF!" Cindy paused. Jimmy was frantically yelling to drop the staff. Andrea started walking carefully away from the wall and all of them climbed down."

"CINDY! HIDE!" Cindy laid down completely frightened.

"AH! JIMMY!" Cindy was then grabbed from inside the nook, into a door.

"CINDY! We have to get her! Come on guys!"

"Umm, Jimmy, we don't know where she is."

"I don't care! Let's go!"

"Jimmy, don't freak out. We have to think logically." Libby said.

"Screw logic!" They all gasped. "Cindy is in trouble!"


	12. Chapter Twelve

Chapter 12

"Jimmy! Did you just say what I think you just said?" Libby asked, mouth wide open.

"What? Remember that one time…when…you know…I kissed Cindy?"

"So you admit it?" Sheen said.

"Yes I do! Now come on! We need to get Cindy back!"

"Jimmy…If you want Cindy back…we'll get her!" Andrea said joyfully.

"Well Thanks. But just you're support isn't going to get me anywhere."

"Hey Jimmy, I'll help you too!" Sheen Said.

"Me too!" Carl said.

"As will I." Kiersten said.

"Well, you know if it's for my girl Cindy, I'll do it." Libby said.

"Great. Now what do we do?" Jimmy asked.

"I know. We have to find Cindy!" Andrea said.

"No? Really?" Kiersten said sarcastically.

"Yeah!"

"You know what? We need Nick." Kiersten said.

"We need bait." Jimmy said.

"Me! Ooh me!"

"Okay. Good luck. Lead one of those aliens out here!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Get your hands off me you jerk! I know Thai quean doe!" Cindy yelled.

"Cindy! Shut up!" Cindy heard a familiar voice coming from the aliens mouth.

"Nick?"

"Yeah. Shut up."

"Don't say that to me!"

"CINDY! Stop talking! They don't know I dressed up as an alien!"

"Wait…dressed up?"

"Yeah. They're all just in masks. They're scrawny and lame. You can beat 'em! They'll put the staff back in it's place in around an hour. I'll get you over there then."

"Fine. What about now?"

"Wait."

"But—"

"Wait."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I have an idea!" Kiersten said.

"What?" Libby asked.

"We can just make a chain to the nook again!"

"We're lacking one person." Jimmy said.

"So?" Kiersten said.

"We could hardly reach it before." Jimmy replied.

"Right. Sorry."

"Andrea. You're our only hope." Carl said.

"By bait, I didn't think you meant fishing."

"Not fishing."

"I would be the worm."

"Well…you wouldn't die!" Jimmy said.

"Yeah. Right."

"Fine. Other options."

"No others. Andrea must die." Kiersten said.

"You just don't want other options." Jimmy said. "Listen, it doesn't matter! WE just need, need, need to find Cindy! Please."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay. Cindy, act like a hostage." Nick said.

"Sorry. I'm not the best actress." Cindy replied.

"Prince Nick, the king awaits you."

"Right. I'll be right there. Don't harm her, We need her."

"Yes Prince Nick."

"I'll be Back."

"See you later."


End file.
